Conventionally, various touch input devices which each detect an operation input when an operator touches an operation surface are devised. The touch input devices include a touch input device which detects a touched position on an operation surface and detects a press on or a pressing amount with respect to an operation surface.
For example, the touch input device described in Patent Literature 1 adopts a structure obtained by overlapping a pressure-sensitive sensor of a flat shape (pressing sensor) and a touch panel of a flat shape. The pressure-sensitive sensor detects a pressing amount, and the touch panel detects an operation position.
PTL 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-108490